


Cause You've Waited Your Whole Life

by SassyHBIC



Series: Late Nights, Booze, Escapades [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect, Power Rangers, Pretty Little Liars, Riverdale - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), descendants - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Pining, Soulmates, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHBIC/pseuds/SassyHBIC
Summary: Veronica Lodge did not expect that her move from New York would catalyst in her meeting three individuals who would alter her reality in unexpected ways. She never expected to fall in love with the eloquent athlete. Or to find her soulmate in the jagged edges of the American Girl. And settle for her endgame with the charming boy next door. All she expected was an uneventful town that would best be described as hot and humid and most definitely not New York.





	Cause You've Waited Your Whole Life

**Author's Note:**

> So here's part two of the multi-verse series. This kind of wrote itself and I swear at one point there was a legitimate plot. This one is more of a character focus on Veronica Lodge but has many mentions of other characters and interactions with them. Namely, Evie, Lena, and Hanna but others are sprinkled throughout. The list of characters and where they are from is in the endnotes. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and I apologize for any technical errors, I just really wanted to get this posted.
> 
> Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Paper Rings"

_Hot and Humid._

Hot and humid are the only two words Veronica Lodge can use to describe her first impression of Riverdale, Tennessee. Hot, humid, and not New York City or anything remotely close. Driving into a vacant parking spot outside _La Bonne Nuit, _a finer establishment within in the town, Veronica quirks a brow. The bar was reminiscent of the speakeasies that lingered back in the city, but here it looked like this one was legitimately stuck in the 1920s. In fact, the majority of the town resembles decades ago—from the small diner _Pops _to the Main Street with _The Registry _(the only newspaper establishment, apparently).

Cutting the engine of her Mercedes, Veronica frowns at the stutter in her engine—was there even an auto shop in Riverdale? Grabbing her bag, the dark-haired woman exits her vehicle, locking her door she slips into _La Bonne Nuit_. The bar is actually a breath of fresh air, yes, the décor is an illicit 1920/prohibition era, but it’s lively. There is surprisingly a good amount of clientele for a Wednesday evening, but not enough for Veronica to have trouble finding her table. In the back there is a tall booth with several young women, one that catches Veronica’s eye immediately, confirming that she is in fact in the right place. Strutting because Veronica Lodge always knows how to make an entrance if anything, the dark-haired adult stops.

“Lena Luthor, you better have an amazing reason as to why I transferred from NYU to Riverdale University in the middle of nowhere Tennessee,” Veronica spews cocking her hip and ceasing the conversation of the table.

Several heads turn to look at the outsider, not sure exactly of what was transpiring. Veronica’s dark brown eyes trace every face. There is a singular sole-blonde whose mouth hangs slightly open, unsure of what the appropriate reaction should be. Besides her is a dirty blonde with wide blue eyes that narrow at the intrusion, her mouth forms a quip, but she’s stopped by the woman sitting to her left. This woman retreats her hand, but dark brown eyes with equally dark hair, stare—she looks familiar, Veronica’s not sure where to place her, but she knows she’s seen her before. Next is a darker haired brunette, practically black hair, with curious brown eyes, she has darker skin—Latina perhaps or maybe from some Middle Eastern country or a mix of the two? Another equally tan woman sits with intrigued brown orbs and brown highlighted blonde streaks quirks a brow. The last brunette that Veronica is yet to meet sits attached to Lena’s hip. She has dark brown hair with cocoa swirls in her gaze and caramel skin—definitely, Latina if Veronica was to bet her inheritance—surprisingly, she is the only one to offer a slight smile.

Lena for her part arches her brow at Veronica, well aware her friends stare confusedly at what occurs. Veronica matches her action, unsurprised that Lena remains the same as the last time she saw her with dark locks and green piercing eyes, except there is an air of livelihood that Veronica is unused to. Perhaps it has to do with the brunette hanging off Lena’s shoulder.

“Veronica Lodge,” Lena greets, grinning as her Irish accent trinkles into her speech. “I told you to pick Barden, you decided to choose Riverdale.”

Incredulous, Veronica feels her left eye twitch and Lena chuckles before pulling out the empty chair to her own left and to the right of the first blonde. Lena gestures for Veronica to take a seat while clearing her throat and introducing the millionaire to the group.

“Ladies, may I introduce my dear friend, Veronica Lodge. She’s a spoiled millionaire who I am pretty sure has ties to the Mafia,” Lena states, eyeing the eye-roll Veronica shoots her.

“I hate you,” Veronica groans, interrupting the rest of Lena’s sure to be insulting introduction. “As if you’re one to talk with Luthor Industries and Mafia ties.”

“Touché, Ronnie,” Lena smiles taking a sip of her drink. There is an untouched drink in front of Veronica and somehow, the woman knows it is for her. “Drink up, Lodge, it’s an Old Fashion just like you like it.”

“How?” Veronica questions, taking a sip and glancing around the other women who busy themselves at the banter between the two friends.

“I saw you park the Mercedes,” Lena explains, gesturing to the window where indeed Veronica’s car rests. “Anyway, Ronnie, meet the High-End Ladies of both Riverdale and Barden. There’s Aubrey Posen, heir to Posen Corporate from Charleston, North Carolina.”

The singular blonde offers a tight smile as she shakes Veronica’s hand.

“Then there’s Hanna Marin, daughter of Ashley Marin owner of the Radley Hotel in Rosewood, Pennsylvania, and business-savvy entrepreneur of the Radley Chain.”

The other blonde smirks as she nods in acknowledgment.

“Spencer Hastings, daughter of Veronica Hastings, candidate for Governor of Pennsylvania and current Mayor of Rosewood.”

Spencer tightly smiles and Veronica’s own eyes widen slightly as to why the brunette looked so familiar. She’s sure either of her parents, Hiram or Hermione Lodge, have dealt with Mayor Hastings.

“Isabelle Lightwood,” Lena continues, “daughter to Maryse and Robert Lightwood, the largest Security Company on the East Coast. Audrey Rose daughter of Phillip and Aurora Rose multimillionaires to Rose Industries and Political leaders in Auradon, Tennessee.”

The two brunettes smile lightly and Veronica takes into account why Lena refers to her group as the High-End Ladies.

“Finally,” Lena smiles, gesturing towards the brunette to her right, “but certainly not least, this is Evelyn Mills, daughter of Regina Mills former Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine and current co-owner of Moors and Mills Legal Council. Evie’s a legal aid interning at the firm alongside a couple of our friends.”

“It’s nice to finally place a face to the name,” Evelyn states, offering her hand to Veronica and shaking it. “Please call me, Evie or ‘Vee, no one really calls me Evelyn. Lena was just being very proper. And she forgot to mention our last ‘member’ Cheryl Blossom.”

Hanna snorts and Veronica’s eyes narrow in question: “Cheryl is a special type of person. Not everyone’s cup of tea ninety-nine percent of the time.”

Nodding, Veronica eyes how Evie shrugs in agreement one more time before settling back down next to Lena and turning to engage in a conversation with Audrey and Isabelle. Taking another slow sip from her drink Veronica feels more than sees, Lena’s gaze drifts back to her. Sighing, she sets down her drink and returns her attention to her oldest (and only friend).

“Why am I here, Lena?” asks Veronica, biting the bullet as she is known to do.

Conversation dims once more, attention back to Lena and Veronica.

“You’re going through rough shit, Ronnie,” Lena whistles, referring to Hiram Lodge’s recent scandal and accusation of embezzlement. Veronica glares, but Lena waves her off. “New York is lonely when you’re the center of attention in a bad way, believe me, I know.”

Veronica flinches slightly recalling how Lena does know. Lex Luthor’s attack on government property had marginalized Lena turning her into a social pariah back in National City only a few years back.

“Why Riverdale then?” comments Veronica, eyes flickering to the other girls.

“I told you Barden,” Lena repeats, pointing out a subtle difference between both towns. “Barden is slightly larger and a bit larger metropolis than Riverdale.”

“Please,” Audrey interrupts, and Veronica’s gaze turns towards the darker girl. “Riverdale is a thirty-minute drive from Barden. Half the time most of our events are crossovers, especially when they relate to the Arts.”

Veronica arches a brow and Audrey is quick to answer the silent inquiry.

“I study at Riverdale University, Fashion and Political Science double major. Spencer studies there as well. The rest are Barden students—well except for Hanna who studies Fashion Management at both, but as you can see we tend to blur our hangout spots.”

“We blur everything,” Hanna jumps in, adding her own two cents into the conversation. “Barden, Riverdale, Auradon, The Isle, and Polis are all relatively close in driving distance. The farthest are The Isle and Auradon, and even then it’s only two hours away on a bad day.”

“That is very true,” chuckles Evie, taking a sip of her own drink. “Riverdale isn’t too bad though. I can imagine it’s a drastic change from a major city like New York, but Tennessee grows on you. Riverdale certainly has its charm.”

She waves her hand around and Veronica cannot help but hope Evie’s right. Fidgeting, Veronica sighs: “so what do you typically do for fun?”

“Dive bars,” Aubrey answers, Spencer, Isabelle, and Evie nod along to her reply. “There’s plenty of those between Riverdale, Barden, and Polis and if not there’s enough low-end clubs that still manage to wow most us. That is when we’re not drowning in work.”

“Yeah,” Isabelle continues, her fingers drum on the table. “Despite being small there’s always things to do no worries. Like, for example, tonight, the Bulldog Frat is throwing a party and I think we should all go.”

“Of course you do,” Spencer states, rolling her eyes, but a jab from Hanna has the woman frowning slightly. “How is it that I’m in a Sorority at Riverdale and you hear about the party before I do?”

“Because Spence, your head is in a book ninety-nine percent of the time,” Hanna quips and a rumble of laughs echo across the table. “But I for one, would not turn down a night at the Frat.”

“It’s a Wednesday,” Aubrey points out.

Hanna quirks a brow. “So?”

“Don’t you have class tomorrow?” Aubrey asks.

“I’ll live,” Hanna chuckles and for some reason, Veronica feels that she and the blonde will definitely hit it off. “So who’s down?”

“I have a huge paper and class with Professor Keating tomorrow,” Aubrey groans, and Evie frowns in sympathy. “So that’s a no from me,”

“I have three assignments to hand in, so I’ll take a raincheck,” Audrey mentions, offering a small smile.

Lena turns towards Evie and quirks a brow, “Eves?”

“I can go,” Evie relents easily, “I have no class tomorrow. And Ben is staying with Mal and me this week, so I could go for a night out. You?”

“I’m okay with going out,” Lena inputs, “all I was planning to do was seeing if I could get a jump start on next week’s assignment.”

“Overachiever,” Hanna coughs and ignores Lena’s eye roll. “Spence?”

“It’s not like I have a choice Hanna,” Spencer jibes, seeing the pout appear on the blonde’s lips. “As if I would let you go to a frat party by yourself. The girls would murder me if anything happens.”

“So Veronica,” Isabelle says, turning back to the newcomer. “What do you say? Care to join us tonight?”

Mulling over the invitation, part of Veronica acknowledges the fact that she should probably go find wherever the Pembrooke (her apartment complex) is and unpack. Settle in for the night and meet with the University’s administration office at some point, but also a night out is exactly what she needs.

“I think this city girl needs to teach you how to really party,” Veronica smirks, hiding behind her glass for dramatic pause. “My apartment is a mess, but perhaps we could crack a couple of bottles there before going.”

“Girl,” Isabelle grins, “you are going to fit right in with us.”

She raises her own glass against Veronica’s and for the first time since leaving New York, Veronica feels that maybe this would not be so bad.

_The moon is high like your friends were the night that we first met  
_ _Went home and tried to stalk you on the internet, now I've read all of the books beside your bed_

_  
_

The bass rumbles across the teetering Bulldog Frat house (in actuality it’s the Sigma Alpha Fraternity, but half of the members belonged to the university's football team, so to everyone, it was dubbed the Bulldog Frat), shaking the already unstable windows.

Veronica eyes the crowd flowing in and out from the house with Lena and the other girls beside her. She is unperturbed by the traffic, once again mildly surprised for the turnout on a Wednesday, but then again it’s a small university town so, maybe this was normal. There’s shouts and music and discounted booze and Veronica feels like she’s thrown back into a typical, lousy high school/college movie. Izzy (because Isabelle is too formal) pulls down on her mini skirt and interlaces her hand with Hanna’s dragging the blonde inside saying something about shots and meeting them later or so Veronica thinks. Spencer reluctantly follows behind the pair, adjusting her top (a top Hanna insisted on the brunette wearing) waving to Lena, Evie, and Veronica.

“Looks like Stacie is here,” Evie mulls, eyeing a tall brunette talking to a group of college boys near the steps. The leggy brunette waves towards Evie, eyes hazy, but alert enough for Evie to deem her okay. “Guess we should have forced Aubrey to come.”

“Aubrey’s been pining for Stacie forever,” Lena fills in, interlinking her left hand with Evie’s right. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Veronica chuckles taking Evie’s other hand and striding into the mess.

The room spins in various colors, Veronica grins in ecstasy at the feeling. Evie is dancing next to her, occasionally grinding against her before switching over to either Hanna or Izzy who have come to join the two Latinas on the dance floor. Spencer and Lena hover against the wall engaged in their own conversation but always keeping the girls in sight. It’s sweet how overprotective they both are of their friends and Veronica wants to say of Hanna and Evie in particular, but she’s not in the mood to make any assumptions. So instead, the newest addition to Riverdale chooses to indulge in the current ambiance.

“I spy Sean, Reggie, and Moose,” Izzy sings, pushing Hanna towards a tall blond linebacker if Veronica is to guess. Evie swivels eyeing the trio that approached while Hanna blushes at Izzy’s subtle attempt. “Go get your man, Hanna.”

“Fuck you,” Hanna whispers, turning to face the blond and losing her words. “Hey Sean.”

“Hey,” Sean greets softly, he eyes her up and down before settling on amused blue eyes. “Who are your friends, Han?”

“You know Vee and Iz, Sean,” Hanna chuckles, gesturing to the girls who wave. “This is Veronica, she’s new to Riverdale.”

Veronica eyes the trio.

Sean nods and gestures towards the other two hunks next to him. “This is Reggie Mantle and Moose Mason, part of the Bulldog Pack.”

Moose waves while Reggie’s grin turns sly and Veronica can’t help but shiver slightly at the attention. Reggie is definitely attractive and if anything is to go from his appearance, he’s a complete fuck boy.

“Wanna dance?” spills from Reggie’s lips and Veronica’s reply comes by grinding into him. His taller frame hangs off her body and from the corner of her eyes, she can see Evie and Izzy giving her a berth of space, eyes shining with mirth.

The rest of the night blurs in hazes of smoke with cheap liquor and sloppy kisses. Spaces, where Reggie offers hits off a blunt and Moose fizzles in Jangle Juice. Moments where Hanna falls into Sean off vodka and Evie curls into Lena due to tequila. Eclipses of time in which Spencer swallows beer and Izzy vapes filling her lungs, while Veronica takes it all in.

Yes, Riverdale is _hot_ and _humid_ and definitely not _New York_, but it could be something and maybe, just maybe Lena was right about the move.

_The wine is cold like the shoulder that I gave you in the street  
_ _Cat and mouse for a month or two or three, now I wake up in the night and watch you breathe_

Veronica’s black iPhone slides across the coffee table in the small study room where Veronica, Izzy, Lena, Spencer, Hanna, and Audrey gather. The screen lights up with a text from the one and only Reggie Mantle. Despite how quickly Veronica tries to flip it, she knows it caught several of the other girls’ attention.

“So you and Reggie, huh?” Izzy questions quirking a brow, her brown eyes twinkle. The half-Latina thrums her fingers against the wood, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Veronica glances over the rim of her coffee mug before setting it down on the table. There is a shuffle of papers to her left, Lena setting down her own work to pay attention to the conversation, meanwhile Spencer shifts from next to Hanna who pivots in interest. Audrey does her best to appear immersed in work even when Veronica knows the brunette is not.

“You guys gossip more than paparazzi in New York,” answers Veronica, flipping to the next page in her notes.

“So it’s serious then?” Hanna presses, vibrating in excitement.

Veronica arches a brow. “Why are you so invested in my dating life?”

“So you are dating,” points out Audrey, glancing up briefly before returning to the book in front of her. “Nothing life-altering happens in Riverdale. The last scandal was ages ago when Cheryl came out as a lesbian and started dating Toni Topaz, after that the closest we got was Archie Andrews dating the old music director, Professor Grundy.”

“Who the hell is Archie Andrews?” asks Veronica, taking the distraction and looking at Reggie’s message.

**Reggie Mantle (13:07):**

**You left your humanities textbook and took my sweater again. Dinner tonight? I bought the wine you like**

**Veronica Lodge (13:12):**

**I won’t be able until 8:30ish, but yes **

**Reggie Mantle (13:14):**

**Perfect, I’ll cool the wine**

“You’re dating Mantle and you haven’t met, Andrews,” Spencer gapes incredulous, “how is that possible? You’ve been with him for almost two months now!”

“He must be pretty important if you know him, Spencer,” bites Veronica and Lena chuckles turning the attention towards her.

“He’s the golden boy of Riverdale,” Lena fills in. “I’m sure you’ll meet him soon.”

“If I was into redheads, I’d date Andrews,” Izzy inputs, seeing how Hanna and Audrey nod in agreement. “So back to you and Reggie. Do you like him?”

“Again,” sighs Veronica setting her phone down, “how is this any of your business?”

“Indulge us, Ronnie,” Hanna moans, pouting in Veronica’s direction.

And Veronica is unsure how Lena’s friends became her friends. The millionaire is in awe over how quickly she managed to click with the girls in the room, some more than others. Hanna, Izzy, and Audrey are great friends especially if she is the need for a night of mischief and fun. Aubrey and Spencer offer a more realistic perspective that Veronica appreciates by being frank with her. Meanwhile, Lena and Evie (whom Veronica had been right about being more than just a friend) represent a stark contrast between her past and present. Lena is still by far her closest friend and confidant, but Evie is certainly growing on her.

“He’s nice,” is the answer Veronica settles on giving, hoping to appease the girls. “It might turn very serious it might not.”

“Good,” Lena says, wrapping her arm over Veronica’s shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze. “You deserve someone who will treat you right.”

_Kiss me once 'cause you know I had a long night_

Reggie Mantle is an enigma. A paradox if Veronica attempts to describe the older boy. He is gentle and kind and sweet, but he is rough and mean and a brute. He is intelligent if any of the books in his bookshelf are anything to go by. And Veronica knows that they have been read because there are notes in the margins and the pages are soft in a way that can only be attested to use. His penmanship cover notebooks and despite his best effort to be the perfect tool, Reggie peer tutors when he can. Then again this is the boy who revolves in the world of testosterone and idiots begging to challenge others in masculinity contests. Things that Veronica knows all too well from the opposite end, from her days as a complete bitch back in New York.

“Hey babe,” Reggie smiles plopping down next to her. His hair slicks back with a bit of sweat and Veronica scrunches her nose while Reggie presses a soft kiss on her temple. “How was your day?”

“Long,” Veronica mumbles, snuggling into his larger figure despite the damp air that surrounds him. “Have you showered yet?”

“Nope,” chuckles Reggie and Veronica recoils only to be wrapped closer to him. “Relax, ‘Ron, a little sweat won’t kill you.”

“It just might,” quips Veronica and Reggie’s laugh fills her stomach with warmth. A sense of belonging after a struggling three months in Riverdale. “How was your day?”

“Same old same old,” Reggie answers waving his hand for emphasis. “I got something for you.”

An eyebrow quirks, causing the giddiness to spill from curved lips: “Really?”

“Yep,” Reggie mentions slipping a card into her hand. A card that is sure to be a poem or a witty quote that Veronica will keep next to her bed when she falls asleep tonight. A card that is handwritten and decorated specifically to her taste because Reggie is a lot more thoughtful than anyone gives him credit for. “Read it later, okay?”

“Then why give it to me now?” Veronica pouts, appeasing her boyfriend by slipping it into her bag. “That’s just unfair.”

Reggie laughs once again and presses another soft kiss against Veronica’s temple before slipping lower to her lips. That kiss escalates and sparks the fire they felt the first night they met. The fire that Veronica hopes more than anything is enough to last past the honeymoon phase. Pulling away Reggie smiles once more.

“I’m going to shower,” Reggie states and Veronica immediately misses the proximity. “Then how does Thai sound for dinner?”

“Anything you want,” slips through Veronica’s lips.

The football player grins and runs his fingers through Veronica’s hair before scampering towards his bag and then the shower. And Veronica watches, hands seeking the card she had hidden in her bag.

_I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings, uh huh, that's right  
Darling, you're the one I want_

It is in those moments that Veronica hesitates on the increasing feelings she’s developing towards Reginald Mantle. There is so much they share—both, good and bad. Yet, on the nights when Veronica wants to fade away from her past Reggie holds her close and makes her forget. Reggie turns her frowns into giggles and the weight of the world disappears if only for a moment. He kisses her in the way fairytales describe Prince Charming sweeping the Princess off her feet. After long days, Reggie’s kisses feel like home and Veronica gleams in the libido of reality and dreams. Because Reggie is far from perfect, but for Veronica, he just might be the perfect fit. And the little spoiled millionaire from New York who dreamed of penthouses and pearls might be able to settle for the rugged football captain of Riverdale. Just maybe, Veronica could trade her expectations for promises of paper.

_In the winter, in the icy outdoor pool, when you jumped in first, I went in too  
I'm with you even if it makes me blue_

Veronica Lodge meets Elizabeth Cooper four and a half months after moving to Riverdale. Her Mercedes still stutters every time she shuts down the engine, enough to worry the millionaire to do a quick google search of the nearest auto repair shop. She finds one. It is fifteen minutes outside Riverdale and Barden, smack in the middle of both towns. She dials the number on the search engine and waits as the line rings.

_“In-Between Auto Shop, this is Spencer how can I help you?”_

“Spencer?” Veronica gasps and Spencer chuckles on the other side of the line.

_“Hey Veronica, what’s up? Having car troubles?”_

“Something like that,” Veronica grumbles and a part of her wonders if this what her life will be like for the rest of it—small towns where everyone knows everyone. “Can I swing by today? Or do I need to schedule an appointment?”

_“We’re swamped this week. Neither Hanna nor Evie have any availability until early next week, but let me check to see if I can squeeze you in.”_

There’s a ruffling of papers on the other end and Veronica takes the moment to ponder how Evie and Hanna of all people work in an auto shop. Riverdale keeps surprising her that’s for sure.

_“Veronica you still there?”_ Veronica hums and Spencer continues. _“Betty has a free spot between noon and one, think you can swing by then? I promise you, she’s quite amazing with cars.”_

“Noon with Betty sounds good,” replies Veronica jotting it down in her planner. “Thanks Spencer.”

Spencer hums in response and the line clicks dead a couple of seconds after.

*****

She is running late. It is ten minutes past noon, but her car would not start this morning the way it should have. She woke up late which means she skipped making her own coffee and had to settle with two to-go cups from _Pops_ because if she is going to be late, she needs to at least repay the girl who is going to help her.

The bell rings above the door as Veronica all but stumbles inside the car shop, eyes frantic towards the front desk. The desk where a short Latina sits bored tapping her pencil next to an open notebook and a perkier blonde sits cross-legged on the counter.

“I’m here for Betty Cooper,” Veronica rushes, striding towards the counter. “I called yesterday and Spencer set it up.”

The Latina points towards the blonde and the blonde offers a gentle smile before hopping off the counter. Not expecting the blonde to effortlessly land quite so close has Veronica yelping back slightly and tipping one of the coffees towards the alarmed blue eyes of the other girl.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Betty hisses, jumping back slightly as her coveralls stain darker.

“Shit,” Veronica groans, helplessly as she moves to set the other cup on the counter. “I’m so, so sorry that was so not how I was hoping our interaction would go. You were supposed to drink the coffee not have it drench you. Crap, can I help you? Let me buy you a new shirt.”

“Hey no worries,” Betty appeases wrapping her hands around Veronica’s and trying to still the shorter of the two. “Honestly, I’m not a huge coffee drinker. It’s okay, I promise.”

“I’m so sorry, it’s been such a long day,” states Veronica and Betty chuckles apathetically.

“How about Trini gets you set up while I quickly change and we can go from there?” Betty states, gesturing towards her coworker and then her shirt. “I’m Betty by the way. You must be Veronica. I think we share a class together.”

Veronica’s face flushes in embarrassment not only did she spill coffee on the other girl, but she shares a class with her. Which means in technicality she’s known Betty for at least a month if the academic calendar is anything to go by.

“If we do, I feel worse, now” Veronica moans and Betty just laughs, blue eyes twinkling. “Again, I’m so sorry about the coffee.”

“Don’t sweat it,” replies Betty, unbuttoning her coverall and slipping behind the counter. “I’ll see you back there.”

Gracefully, the taller blonde slide behind the door to the garage and Veronica facepalms. Trini, the Latina, lets out a low whistle and Veronica narrows her eyes towards the mocking gesture.

“That could have gone a lot smoother,” Trini comments, already making her way towards the front door for Veronica’s car. “Keys.”

Reluctantly, Veronica tosses them and Trini catches them with ease.

“That could not have been more embarrassing in multiple senses of the word,” acknowledges Veronica hearing the bell ring as they step outside.

It is cold and dreary in Riverdale, Veronica really hopes that this type of weather only lasts a month or so. Somewhere along the lines, she’d fallen to liking the warm humid air of Tennessee. Right now, it was cold enough to shiver with a light jacket and if she really tried she’s sure she could exhale and see her breath.

“Eh, Betty’s nice enough to let it slide,” Trini mentions, slipping into the driver’s seat while Veronica sits in her passenger seat. Turning on the engine it sputters, Trini frowns at the noise and tries once again relaxing as the engine comes to an eventual thrum. “Betty’s going to have a field day fixing your car.”

“That’s a good thing right?” Veronica questions, biting her bottom lip as Trini eases the car behind the shop into the garage.

Trini laughs once again, shutting off the engine. “Yes, Betty loves puzzles so figuring this out will keep her entertained.”

Veronica nods before she looks out the window and sees the blonde standing next to her workbench hair tied back. She’s wearing a navy coverall this time and the millionaire feels guilt encompass her once again.

“Hey,” Trini states popping the door open, “don't fret on it, just buy her a milkshake if you must. She loves those—especially the vanilla one from _Pops_.”

Veronica nods again and they both step out of her car while Betty approaches. The blonde has a rag hanging off her pants and there is a serious glint in her blue eyes. A glint that Veronica shivers at because she’s seen it one too many times in her own gaze—a familiar power glint.

“So,” Betty draws out as she props the hood of the car up. “What do we got?”

“Sputtering engine,” Trini answers, tossing Betty the keys. “I got to go back up front. Holler if you need anything.”

“Sure thing,” answers Betty, already looking into the various components underneath the hood. There is a moment of silence before her hands go directly to work, tweaking and tinkering for God knows what. Sighing, Betty takes a step back to eye Veronica who hovers awkwardly just off to the side of the car. “I don’t know how long this is going to take. Would you like to call someone to pick you up? Or maybe walk someplace that isn’t here?”

Veronica’ brow arches and it takes Betty a moment to realize why before the blonde is the one blushing furiously.

“I sounded like such a bitch,” Betty rambles bringing a hand to run through her hair and unknowingly leaving a smudge of grease along her temple. “I didn’t mean it that way. I just don’t want you to get bored waiting for something that I have no clue how long it’ll take. I’m not trying to kick you out or anything, I promise.”

Veronica laughs nervously and a part of her eases at the rush of words coming from the other girl. “I mean you have every right to kick me out, I spilled coffee on you.”

“Water under the bridge,” Betty waves off, wiping her hands on her rag before walking over to her tool kit. “It was an accident.”

“Still,” Veronica hesitates before taking a seat on the workbench. “That was not how I was hoping to introduce myself.”

“And how were you hoping to do so?” Betty questions, returning to the car.

“Hello, my name is Veronica Lodge, thank you for taking the time to help me with my car,” Veronica expresses and Betty laughs heartily. “Something funny?”

“Nope,” Betty says but there is a lilt to her voice. One that has Veronica narrowing her eyes in distrust. “It sounds just like I would expect you to sound. I’m a Journalism Major, it’s my job to know how people want to appear. So I think you’re actual introduction was much better.”

“So you’re judging me based on what the media has spoken about my family,” Veronica snipes, crossing her arms.

“You mean the embezzlement,” Betty points out, taking a moment to look at Veronica before returning to her car. “I don’t really care for that, the media blows things out of proportion. I was judging based on the image of the rich socialite moving to a small town.”

Bristling, Veronica spits: “Glad to know I’m based off perception.”

Sighing, Betty stops her movements and steps away to meet Veronica’s stance.

“You’re not, you’re real,” answers Betty earnestly and Veronica’s posture wanes. “I’m not kidding your actual introduction was genuine and you’re not what the media paints you to be. I know this because I see you interact in class and answer questions in a way I never would have expected.” 

Veronica’s eyes narrow once again tracing every inch of Betty’s face. From her honest blue eyes to her candid voice and deep down Veronica knows Betty is telling the truth.

“Public Relations,” exasperates Veronica, relenting to Betty’s soft nod. “That’s the class we share, you tend to sit two rows back.”

“Yup, we got off on the wrong foot, let me start again,” hums Betty, wiping her hands on the rag before extending the right to Veronica. “Hi, my name is Betty Cooper. It’s nice to meet you.”

Arching a brow and lips twitching Veronica shakes. “Pleasure, I’m Veronica Lodge.”

“So Veronica,” Betty teases a smile tugging at her lips. “I think I figured out what’s wrong with your car. It shouldn’t take me longer than an hour, care to keep me company?”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Veronica nods. “Can I treat you to a milkshake when it’s done, after all, I did spill coffee on you?”

“Veronica, you just earned the key to my heart,” giggles Betty as she steps back towards the Mercedes. “So long as I get to pay for the second round, then how can I say no?”

So this is how Veronica Lodge officially meets Betty “Elizabeth” Cooper four and a half months after moving to Riverdale. In a car shop fifteen minutes away from both Barden and Riverdale, after spilling coffee all over her new mechanic and soon to be best friend. And with the settling knowledge that Betty Cooper is going to be an extremely important person in her life.

_Which takes me back to the color that we painted your brother's wall  
Honey, without all the exes, fights, and flaws, we wouldn't be standing here so proud_

A month and a half, almost two months of knowing Betty and Veronica revels at the changes knowing the blonde has brought into her life. Betty is the opposite of all the Latina has known in her life and that amazes herself. The blonde is collected and quirky, yet all over the place and genuine. There is a constant glint and thrum in the way Betty sees the world that begs Veronica to follow her to the ends of it. Quickly and too easy is it to fall into patterns and routines with her, in a way Veronica had yet to experience with anyone else. Betty brought out a reckless side of Veronica that was both relentless and measured. A side that helps heal the wound of New York—making Veronica thank Lena more and more, over the move. A way of helping Veronica say goodbye to Reggie when they realize that spark lasts only months in passion and infatuation. Betty completes Veronica in a way that makes the Latina’s heart beat in ecstasy.

“So what are we up to today, B?” Veronica greets, as Betty slips into the passenger side of the Mercedes.

“Well,” Betty grins in a combination of sly and shy (a look that is pure Betty), “Cheryl and Lena are throwing a party with a swimming pool.”

“It’s February,” deadpans Veronica, driving off towards _Pops. _“And it might be Tennessee, but it’s still cold outside.”

“Good thing you have a coat,” Betty teases, as they reach the diner. “My turn to buy, V.”

“Good luck trying to get me into the pool in this weather,” Veronica replies, shutting off the engine. “I refuse to catch a cold, Betty.”

“Live a little Ronnie,” smirks Betty, intertwining their hands as they stroll into their typical booth. “It’ll be fun, they invited the boys too. Maybe you’ll finally meet Archie.”

“Maybe,” mentions Veronica as Pop slides both their shakes—dark chocolate malt and a thick vanilla one. Stealing sips from the vanilla one Betty quirks a brow and Veronica rolls her eyes as she pushes her own towards the expectant blonde. “Are you going to kiss Jughead?”

“If I get you into the pool, I might not have to,” Betty answers crinkles her nose at the idea and Veronica shakes her head because the blonde might be the death of her.

The cold Veronica catches the following day is worth the groveling and dotting Betty does. And as time goes by Veronica’s heart aches because Betty Cooper might not only be death of her, but Betty Cooper might just be her soulmate. And that is the most terrifying thing Veronica can think of. Yet when Betty shoots her a dazzling grin, Veronica forgets about the dread of falling in love with her best friend. She forgets about a lot of the negatives in her life. She forgets about her criminal family. She forgets about Reggie’s dashing smirk. She forgets about her own insecurities. And for once, Veronica is so glad everything has happened thus far in her life because it brought Betty into it.

*****

“So have you kissed Betty yet,” Evie asks, one afternoon in late March when it is only the duo. “You’re practically attached at the hip at this point.”

They’re strolling through Polis’ city center, looking to get away from the usual crowds of Riverdale and Barden.

“Have you and Lena talked about your break up yet?” Veronica counters, knowing it was a hit below the waist.

“Ouch, harsh,” laughs Evie rubbing the back of her neck. “There’s not much to talk about. I knew what I was getting into when we started dating. And if she’s going to date Alex, I couldn’t be happier she’s with someone who will give her what she needs in a relationship.”

“You’ve avoided her for the past three weeks,” points out Veronica, stopping outside a French bistro. “Lunch?”

Evie nods and the pair sit next to a window taking a moment to glance through the menu.

“She’s avoided me,” Evie corrects, setting the menu down. “I’m honestly okay and if she needs space to contemplate everything then I won’t intrude. Now back to you, why haven’t you kissed Betty yet. It’s clear you like her.”

“She’s not gay,” Veronica says, setting down her own menu.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Evie waves off, looking into Veronica’s gaze. “She looks at you like you hang the stars and the moon. It might be worth a shot.”

“Maybe,” Veronica shrugs, glad the waiter comes to take their order.

“Think about it,” Evie hums, pulling out her phone. “After lunch, I need to get back to Barden. Mal is having a crisis.”

“Mal is always having a crisis,” Veronica replies, pulling out her own phone to snapchat notification.

It’s from Betty. A picture of Betty covered in specks of light blue paint and the caption of _finally painted the bro's wall! Would have been done an hour earlier if you would have agreed to help. Treat me to milkshakes tonight. _Chuckling to herself, Veronica screenshots the image and shoots a reply along the lines of Betty being a drama queen and that she’ll pick her up at seven.

“Ronnie,” Evie sighs seriously and Veronica forces herself to actually listen. “Trust me, give Betty a shot. I’m rarely wrong about these things and I have a good feeling.”

_So… Kiss you twice 'cause it's gonna be alright  
_

The first time Veronica Lodge kisses Betty Cooper is for the River Vixens tryout. It’s an impulsive decision brought on by Cheryl being a bitch and somehow the smirk the redhead shoots Veronica has the Latina suspicious of foul play. But the kiss itself is marvelous. Betty’s lips are lush against her own and Veronica leans into it without any remorse. Only feeling her heart crack when they pull away to a room filled with cheerleaders and an unimpressed Cheryl who unwillingly accepts them both to the team. Betty’s gaze faces the floor and Veronica’s heart sinks because somehow this kiss changes everything between them. And while Veronica can live with Betty not being in love with her, Veronica can’t live without Betty in her life.

They quietly venture into the locker rooms and change in silence. Betty finishes quicker and waits hovering against her locker for Veronica to be ready to leave. Veronica for her part aches as she slips on her pearl necklace, reluctant to face her best friend.

“V,” whispers Betty when Veronica refuses to meet her eyes.

“I shouldn’t have forced that kiss on you,” Veronica apologizes, gaze firmly on the floor. “It was wrong of me to do.”

Betty’s arms wrap around Veronica’s waist and shortly after Betty tilts Veronica’s chin up. Blue gaze into brown warmly and it only takes a moment before the blonde leans down impossibly slowly and the darker haired girl sighs into a warm mouth.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for forever now,” Betty confesses as she pulls away. “I didn’t want to force you into anything. So I’m really glad you kissed me in front of all of them even if I wish our first kiss had just been between us.”

And Veronica is sure the universe is wrong in gifting her Betty because there is no way this can be real. It has to be some sort of ploy. Veronica is not supposed to be this lucky.

“V,” Betty calls and Veronica shakes her head. “Kiss me again.”

And she does.

The second time Veronica Lodge kisses Betty Cooper, she swears she sees stars. She swears that she’s never going to let the blonde go. She swears on everything she knows to be true that Betty Cooper is her soulmate and nothing will ever tear them apart.

_And, I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this, uh huh, that's right  
Darling, you're the one I want…_

“I told you,” Evie sings songs when she catches Betty placing a soft kiss on Veronica’s cheek before parting to change into her work clothes.

Waving her off, Veronica shakes her head: “Yeah, yeah…so what?”

Evie just smiles, “happy looks good on you, Ronnie.”

Veronica blushes at the words and a giddiness overtakes her when she sees two blondes stroll towards them. One is her tall blonde dressed in overalls while the other is shorter blonde dressed in ripped jeans and a purple top.

“Congrats Lodge,” Mal pipes up, coming to drape herself onto Evie. “See you finally got the girl.”

Veronica rolls her eyes and Betty beams as she places another kiss to Veronica’s temple.

“That she did,” Betty sings, eyeing the duo in front of them. “How’s Ben, Mal?”

“He’s Ben,” Mal hums noncommittedly and Evie’s hand snakes itself into blonde locks, combing through them gently. “We’re supposed to do something for summer break, but we’ll see. It’s crazy to think we’re going to be juniors already, isn’t it?”

“Junior year is going to be great,” Evie smiles facing her blonde. “Maybe you’ll finally get to meet the rest of my friends.”

“You’re telling me you have more friends than Jay, Carlos, Uma, Harry, Gil, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Betty, Veronica, Hanna, Spencer, and Trini?” Mal groans, looking at her own best friend.

“Honey,” Evie smirks, “they’re just the tip of the iceberg.”

Veronica chuckles and sinks into Betty’s arms. The blonde in question perks her head on a delicate shoulder sighing contently as they watch the other duo bicker.

“I’m really happy that it worked out between us,” Betty whispers, breath tickling Veronica’s ear.

Drumming her fingers against Betty’s hands, Veronica hums: “Me too, B, me too.”

Turning to place a chaste kiss on paler lips, Veronica smiles.

Betty Cooper is Veronica Lodge’s soulmate and she’s never been happier to have spilled coffee over the girl. Because that whole ordeal led her to this and she would not have any other way. Betty Cooper is the girl that she wants—the only one she wants.

_I want to drive away with you, I want your complications too  
I want your dreary Mondays, wrap your arms around me, baby boy_

Junior year is a bitch to Veronica.

Summer was bliss, but Fall Semester is kicking her ass hard. It starts with Alice (Motherfucking) Cooper and her narrow-minded point of view. It starts with Betty’s safety and health being threatened by an overbearing mother who commits her to a “Sanctuary (read Asylum) for Misguided Youth”. It starts with lunar shaped scars on Betty’s palms and quakes of anxiety that have Veronica sobbing in the middle of the night because Betty, her Betty sounds so tired. It starts with sagging shoulders from the taller girl and no longer full smiles from her blonde. And it ends with Veronica breaking both their hearts in order to protect her soulmate.

That was September. The months that follow continue to harass Veronica and the Latina knows that karma is out to get her. She knows that there must have been a glitch in the system when Betty and herself were that happy. They’re still friends. B and V forever and all that, but the longing gazes of love are fractured. Betty walks around eggshells with Veronica and chooses to spend more and more time with Jughead (unintentionally shattering what remains of Veronica Lodge's heart). In turn, Veronica hangs out with Lena more and more, slowly getting to know both Alex Danvers (Lena’s new girlfriend) and Lucy Lane (Lena’s also somewhat girlfriend—she’s still not one hundred percent clear). She becomes great study buddies with Spencer Hastings, an incredible duo in their shared classes. And Veronica parties to her heart's content with Izzy and Hanna, this is where she meets Josie McCoy and Kevin Keller (Betty’s other best friend). Her chest only caves a little (or a lot depending on who you ask) when she learns of their friendship.

It is on one of the nights that she’s out partying at the Bulldog Frat that she meets the infamous Archie Andrews. She’s sitting on the curb outside the house and she’s a lot more intoxicated than she would like to admit. Izzy is inside dancing with Meliorn her on-and-off (yet love of her life) boy-toy and Hanna is off smooching Caleb (her new boyfriend) no doubt. And it is kind of surreal that it took a year to meet the redheaded quarterback with the boy next door vibe that attracts oh so many people. He’s tall and goofy and Veronica feels her heart beat minutely when he looks at her.

“Hey,” Archie smiles, gesturing towards the spot next to her. “Mind if I sit?”

“It’s a free country,” Veronica slurs quietly but moves over for him to sit down.

He plops down ungracefully and turns to look at Veronica.

“You’re Veronica right?”

“That’s my name,” Veronica confirms eyes flickering towards his brown orbs. “Archie Andrews, I presume.”

“That’s me,” he chuckles rubbing the back of his neck. “I heard about your breakup with Betty. I'm sorry to hear that—I know how much she cares about you.”

Veronica feels her eyes water and suddenly the amount of liquor she drank bubbles in her stomach. She raises a hand to stop him from speaking further and swallows the vile that rose in her throat.

“We’re still friends,” Veronica mentions, pushing past the lump in her throat. “So I’ll take it.”

“Betty’s a trooper for sure,” Archie states, “I’ve known her my whole life. She used to have this giant crush on me in high school, but I just couldn’t see us together like that. Maybe one day you’ll find your way back to each other.”

“Look, I don’t know you,” Veronica interrupts, struggling to her feet and Archie scrambles to help when she tilts forward. “But I really don’t want to talk about my ex with her best friend. So I’m going to go and you’re going to let me.”

Archie opens his mouth but closes it as Veronica pivots and with surprising dignity strolls into the house only to disappear a few minutes later with another brunette sporting blue highlights.

*****

Evie Mills becomes Veronica Lodge’s saving grace Fall Semester of Junior year. She sweeps in to rescue her fellow Latina whenever be and some part of Veronica thinks it’s because Evie feels guilty. Evie feels guilty because she was the one who suggested and hinted and supported Betty and Veronica. But in truth, Veronica cannot fault her because yes, it hurts like crazy not having Betty the way she wants the other girl, but at least they found happiness if only fleeting. Veronica found her soulmate and for that she can never be mad at Evie.

Yet, Evie goes out of her way to help Veronica. She sets her up with activities that keep both of them busy and mostly away from booze because after that night with Archie, Veronica doesn’t think parties are the way to go.

That doesn’t mean that that was the last she saw of Archie Andrews, however. No, she’s still Betty’s friend and they still hang out, despite how much it pains Veronica. Archie becomes a permanent fixture when Veronica and Betty spend time together. It’s easier and harder at the same time. Easier because Veronica no longer solely focuses on Betty and her hair and her smile and the kisses she misses oh so much. Harder because not only is Archie another body, but so is Jughead Jones. Jughead who eyes Betty with hearts in his eyes—who always has looked at the blonde in that way. Slowly, but surely they find a pattern and Veronica’s walls start to tumble bit by bit. It helps that Archie begins to take her mind off Betty. That Archie isn’t Betty.

Archie sings. He boxes. He plays football. He helps his father with the construction company. Archie is loyal and the definition of the boy next door. He has an innocent glow around him that draws Veronica in the longer they spend time together. Archie slowly and steadily offers her a home without either of them knowing that’s what he’s doing. As the months go by and Archie and Veronica become closer, Betty slowly fades from the forefront of her mind. She’s always there, but Veronica’s heart no longer aches at the memories.

It’s January when Archie asks her out on a date—in front of Betty and Jughead and Veronica freezes because Betty does too. But the blonde smiles encouragingly and Veronica’s eyes only glimmer with tears for a second before she nods. Betty squeezes her hand when they get up for the next round of milkshake and Veronica fears the worst. But Betty gazes into her eyes and with same earnest tone the blonde used the day they first met says.

“I just want you to be happy, V. I think Archie can do that. Give him a chance.”

And with a somewhat heavy heart, Veronica does. One date turns into two which turns into six, which by the time March rolls around they’re officially together. Veronica ignores the crack in her heart at the memory that only a year ago Betty and her had gotten together at the same time. Archie Andrews, the boy next door, is Veronica Lodge’s the millionaire outcast’s new boyfriend. And they are happy. Happy in a way that reminds her of Reggie. Happy in a way that warms her of Betty. Happy in a way Veronica has yet to feel.

For spring break that year, Archie and Veronica go on a road trip. It is ten days of only them and Veronica lives in blissful ignorance because she’s sure Archie Andrews can cure everything. Somehow his boyish smile heals her and Veronica is adamant about making this work because she doesn’t think her heart can take any more fractures ever.

_You're the one I want, and paper rings and picture frames and all my dreams  
Oh, you're the one I want_

When June comes around, Veronica realizes that Archie may or may not be her endgame. Because slowly he’s the one she sees in her future. He’s not her soulmate that title belongs to Betty and he’s not her first true love that honor is solely Reggie's, but her endgame? Archie can keep that one for himself.

“So you and Archie, huh?” Evie questions, turning to face the other Latina.

The pair are walking towards Cheryl’s swimming pool for the end of the year bash. Cheryl having invited all of Riverdale and Barden essentially, had them slip away for a few moments of quiet and reprieve.

Veronica arches a brow, countering: “You and Mal?”

Evie blushes and nods, “she makes me happy in a way I never thought she could.”

Veronica nods very well aware of the same feelings. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, but back to you and Archie,” Evie interrupts not wanting to switch conversations quite yet. “Does he make you happy?”

“He does,” Veronica states, and a smile tugs at her lips when she sees Archie pushing Jughead into the water as they gather closer. “He does and a part of me thinks third time must be the charm because it feels like I’ve waited my whole life for this.”

“I’m happy for you, Ronnie,” Evie states, eyeing her own blonde who is shoving Uma into the pool and losing. “I need to go rescue my girlfriend from our best friend.”

Veronica nods as she watches Evie saunter off. Her gaze scans the pool area and it stops when she sees Reggie Mantle twirling Spencer Hastings away from the pool and into his arms as he proceeds to throw them into the water. Brown eyes crinkle in amusement before they continue to flit around landing on very familiar shades of blue. Betty Cooper holds her eyes steady and for a moment the world fades to nothing except them and Veronica holds her breath. Betty smiles and waves gesturing her over towards herself, Josie, and Toni. Nodding, Veronica glides over only to be intercepted by her boyfriend. Archie grins as he twirls Veronica placing a chaste kiss on her lips that ignite a burst of butterflies in her stomach. Goofy grins overtake their faces and Veronica hums in contentment as she drags them both towards Betty and their friends.

And it’s here in this very moment that all that Veronica Lodge knows for sure is that Riverdale gifted her love in various shapes and sizes. She met the boy who healed her and became her first real love. She met the girl who she will love forever because they're her soulmate. She met the boy who might just be the man to offer her a future.

And while her heart beats for the three, Veronica is sure of one thing—Riverdale may be _hot _and _humid _and most definitely not _New York_—Riverdale is infinitely better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm experimenting with different writing styles, so please bear with me as I navigate this form. And drop comments for improvements, suggestions, etc.
> 
> Character List:  
Veronica Lodge, Reggie Mantle, Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones, Josie McCoy, Cheryl Blossom, Toni Topaz, Kevin Keller, and Moose Mason belong to Riverdale.
> 
> Audrey Rose, Evelyn Mills, and Mal Moors belong to Disney's Descendants. Others mentioned include Ben Bêtes, Carlos De Ville, Gil LeGumes, Harry Hook, Jay Jahid, Lonnie Fa, and Uma Nikitas.
> 
> Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad are from Pitch Perfect.
> 
> Isabelle Lightwood and Melrion belong to Shadowhunters.
> 
> Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers, and Lucy Lane are characters from Supergirl 
> 
> Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Caleb Rivers, and Sean Ackard belong to Pretty Little Liars.
> 
> While Trini Gomez is from the 2017 version of the Power Rangers.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this mess.


End file.
